The Centaur Was Late
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: During Harry's detention in the Forbidden Forest the centaur was a little late saving him. Major Dursley, Dumbledore, and Molly bashing. Good Ron and Draco. Minor McGonagall bashing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you like this. It's been swimming in my head for awhile now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**McGonagall POV**

Minerva frowned as she looked towards the Gryffindor table and found the three student she had sent to detention last night still absent. Her nostrils flared at their lateness. _Did they think that their late detention made them entitled to skip classes and two meals? She could forgive them skipping breakfast, but lunch as well? Potter had even seemed to have gotten Weasley to join them. She guessed Severus was right and Mr. Potter was like his father. Well she would just have to be extra hard on him to make him more humble. She had promised after Black's arrest that she wouldn't allow this arrogant behavior in her house anymore. Where was Severus anyway, and why did he cancel his classes for the day? She would have to have a word with him._

Suddenly the Great Hall doors were thrown open. Raising quickly wand in hand she allowed herself a little smirk at the fact that only Dumbledore had beaten her reflexes; though she was worried at the confusion on his face. Seeing Madam Bones Minerva immediately relaxed; though the woman's stony expression made her wary. She stiffened when ten Aurors walked past Madam Bones and towards the teacher's table. Opening her mouth to demand what was going on; she was shocked when a magical suppressant cuff latched on not only her wrist but Dumbledore's as well.

"Minerva Olivia McGonagall, you are hereby charged with the following: failing to report a kidnapping, failing to report a case of child abuse, aiding and abetting to keep mandatory magical knowledge from a muggle raised magical, failing to report fifteen counts of attempted theft, failing to report twenty-six counts of assault on a minor, aiding and abetting twenty-six counts of assault on a minor, failing to report two counts of attempted murder, four counts of child endangerment, and failing to report five missing children. " Amelia's words were clipped and cold.

Minerva had never felt more humiliated in her life. Some students stared at her shell-shocked; while others whispered to each other. Infuriated she opened her mouth to remind Amelia just why no student ever messed with her only to find herself interrupted before she even started. Amelia was now looking towards Dumbledore. If Minerva had thought Amelia's voice was cold before it was nothing compared to the pure iciness of it now, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby charged with the following: willfully ignoring your duties as an executor of an Ancient and Noble Family's will, one count of kidnapping, illegally becoming a magical guardian, ignoring duties as a magical guardian, child neglect, aiding and abetting child abuse, illegal use of guardian duties in accordance with vault withdrawals, theft of vault funds from a Ancient and Noble Family, making an illegal marriage contract, making a false marriage contract, conspiracy of line theft from an Ancient and Noble Family, Keeping mandatory knowledge from a muggle raised magical, Willfully hiding the heritage of an heir to an Ancient and Noble Family, ignoring duties as the Head of the Wizgomet, giving a false testimony, one count of illegal incarceration, one count of mass child endangerment, eight counts of child endangerment, failing to report two counts of attempted murder, failing to report twenty-six counts of assault on a minor, aiding and abetting twenty-six counts of assault on a minor, and failing to report five missing children. "

Minerva looked towards Dumbledore confused at why he wasn't denying the slanderous allegations against them only to see that the cuffs used on him also kept unable to move his mouth or arms. She was startled at the lengths they had gone to keep him from doing any magic. Shaking herself out of her reverie she addressed Amelia, "I understand the charges even if I don't understand why I'm being charged with them, but there is one that completely baffles me. Who are these missing children?"

Minerva winced when the auror behind her hand tightened on her shoulder in what she assumed was anger. She shrugged off the lackey's hand and tried to ignore how Amelia's stare went from icy to murderous as the woman answered, "For some imbecilic reason you thought it was okay to send four first year students into the Forbidden Forest. If that wasn't enough you sent them after something powerful enough to kill unicorns. Last night Hagrid in his great wisdom sent two out alone and had the other two stay with him. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were alone when they came upon the creature. Malfoy managed to escape, but Potter was unable and was attacked. Luckily Mr. Malfoy was able to find Hagrid and a centaur was able to drive off the creature soon after it attacked him. Mr. Longbottom was quickly able to talk Hagrid out of taking Mr. Potter to MedWitch Pomphrey to Healers at St. Mungos. Mr. Malfoy contacted me and I decided an investigation was in order. So as not to alert you I asked Ronald Weasley to come with me. These children have been not been seen for hours and yet only Mr. Snape has reported one of his missing. Apparently he thought you would not care and went to me directly after looking for him for two hours. "

Minerva barely breath through the guilt going through her._ This wasn't supposed to happen. The detention was only supposed to teach him a lesson about how dangerous it was to be out at night and trick others into it. _She was knocked out of her reverie, when she was guided from her seat and towards the Entrance Hall. She was startled when Dumbledore all of a sudden started struggling and tried to to force himself to speak. Suddenly she realized what had him so bothered, "Madam Bones the headmaster can't leave. He is needed here to protect-"

"I don't care what you think the Headmaster can't do. He is held to the same laws as everyone else and I will not give him any special treatment," Amelia spoke over her shoulder as she walked out the of the Great Hall.

Minerva was nearly growling trying to get Amelia to listen to her,"You don't understand! He is needed here to-"

"Silenco! You will stop the excuses!" Amelia hissed.

Minerva sighed soundlessly. _At least the stone was protected. There was no way someone could get through their traps. Especially hers. Not many people would become apart of a chest set. Even if they did they wouldn't beat it. She imbued it with her skill and there wasn't many that could beat her so the stone was safe enough till Dumbledore sorted out this mess._

* * *

**Six Hours Earlier**

**Amelia Bones POV**

Amelia sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. What she had found so far made her blood boil. The Goblins had seemed only too glad to help. Apparently they like the fact that Mr. Potter treated them like equals when he visited them. Though at the moment she was having problems finding Mr. Potter's address without drawing any attention. Now she only needed to see if Healer Snyder had finished all the scans on the Potter child and check to see if Potter was awake to answer some questions. Walking into Snyder's office she was pleasantly surprised to see him waiting for her. Snyder was a tall pale blonde haired man with shadows under his blue eyes.

She waited as he drug a hand down his face and sipped from a steaming cup of tea. Rubbing his temples Snyder sighed and handed over a file before speaking, "The first page of that file will give his specs with a comparison of what it supposed to be based on what his DNA reads. For example he should have 18/20 eyesight, but in reality he only has half of that. The second page will give a list of injuries and and index telling which page more information of the injury can be found. I also included future treatment plans to heal the damage since you named yourself his temporary guardian; while he is in protective custody. He should be waking up in a few minutes-" The whistling of an instrument in his office cut him off. Abruptly he put his tea down and got up heading towards the door.

Looking over his shoulder he answered her unasked question as she followed him out. "That is one of my other patients. Your victim has been moved to room 206. He might not be awake much longer so I suggest you make your business quick." With that he quickly entered another room out of sight.

Sighing she entered Harry's room quietly so as not to immediately disturb the children inside. She nodded towards Arthur Weasley who had consented to Ronald coming with as long as he was with him. It also gave plus of adult supervision; while she handled the investigation. She smiled as she watched Harry Potter lean against Ron Weasley as he watched Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger compare muggle beverages with wizarding. Neville Longbottom seemed to be blushing as he hugged Harry Potter.

Clearing her throat she interrupted, " Mr. Potter, I am Madam Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. I don't know how much your friends were able to tell you once you woke up. So I'll start at the beginning. Last night you and three other student had a detention in the Forbidden Forest. During this Mr. Hagrid sent two of you without adult supervision to find something dangerous evil enough to kill a level five protected animal. Even after being shown that sending kids alone was inadvisable he sent yourself with Mr. Malfoy. You two then came upon the creature in mid-kill. Young Mr. Malfoy escaped, but you didn't. A centaur chased the creature off after it attacked you and Hagrid then showed up just as the centaur left. You were then taken hear for near fatal wounds. Now can you explain to me child in your own words what happened?"

She watched as the child looked at his friends before Miss Granger nodded her head. He seemed to accept as confirmation and immediately straighten his shoulders before answering, "A few weeks ago Ron, Hermione, and I walked in on Hagrid taking care of a dragon's egg that he won in a poker game. We were eventually able to talk him into getting rid of it so it didn't hurt students and get him arrested. He insisted that he would only do it if we helped. Ron got hurt and was unable to come with us so only Hermione and me got caught. Neville was caught trying to warn us and Draco was punished for telling on us after hours. She decided that I came up with some story to get Draco in trouble, which made no since 'cause why would we be out to instead of in our beds. Then she suggested that we got a kick out Neville getting in trouble to. So she took thirty more points than Draco's twenty from each of us and gave us all detention in the forest. The forest happened just as you said. Draco and me found the unicorn being drunk from. Then it felt like someone had set my forehead on fire and I was unable to move while Draco got away. Next thing I know the creature stuck out a wand and sent some kind of spells at me. The pain was terrible. I felt my skin separate like I was being sliced by a sword, but there was nothing cutting it. Then I felt the pain and blood. Then it was like someone was taking a sledgehammer to my bones. I..um... I.. just can't describe it. Then I heard hoof beats and saw the centaur kick the monster. The centaur told me that the creature was some form of Voldemort and then I blacked out."

Amelia paled at the last sentence. Deciding not to question the truth of the centaur's statement she decided to change the path of her interview. "I know that this may be difficult for you to answer. Healer Snyder found some suspicious scars on you and did a full diagnostic check on you. I don't need much from you child as the report tells me enough. I just need to know who and were you live?"

Harry seemed to shrink into himself before whispering out, "4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I live with my Aunt Petunia Primrose Dursley nee Evans, My Uncle Vernon John Dursley, and my cousin Dudley Vernon Dursley."

Wincing at the Harry's nearly mechanical voice she wrote down the information. "Do you know someone named Arrabella Figg?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Amelia looked towards the seventeen aurors before her. Five of them would go to were the stone was being kept and would go as far as they could in the protections. The rest would be going with her to arrest Dumbledore and McGonagall. Five would then leave her and head towards the entrance to the Cerebus and ambush anyone that went for the stone.

"I've already giving all the information you need. Now many of you don't believe that people you've respected would do something like this. I'm asking you now to believe in me. Believe that I will treat them justly and that I wouldn't arrest them if I doubted their guilt. Believe that I'm honorable enough to let them go and admit my wrong if they are innocent. I ask that you trust in me as your superior and friend. Now this is how this is going to go. Dawlish, Mark, Davies, Lee, and Moody will go past the Cerberus and see how far you can go. You have two jobs. One is to evaluate the protections. Second you will be a second defense for the magical item hidden there. You are not to know what that item is and you will all be questioned afterwards to ensure to the owner that you did not touch his property. You will stay there until I come for you. Pack to stay there for a week at most. I do not know how long until the owner will show up.

Shaklebolt, Abbot, Jackson, McKinley, and Williams will come with me to the arrest and then will break off and guard the entrance. You will make yourself hidden and ambush. You must catch this person by surprise. There is no telling how powerful they might be or were their talents lay. Also if you do catch someone. Carry them to an empty room and cuff them with suppressors and then send me a message. Do not leave your posts. For all we know there may be multiple assailants or the person you do get may be the wrong person. You will be relieved five hours later or until I get there.

McGill, Macket, Bell, Wood, Hill, Balwick, and Moncrief. You will be there for the arrest and you will escort them from Hogwarts to their cells. You will guard them in threes with shifts that last four hours. McGill and Bell, you will enter in your animagus forms and under numerous charms to keep you from being noticed. You will slip behind them and cuff Dumbledore before he can react. You are to report back in one hour for this mission. Dismissed."

* * *

"How was Madam Bones able to know and get so much before I had even woke up?" Harry asked Neville. He was still leery of Ma-Draco and Neville would probably know more than Hermione and Ron about the subject.

Neville seemed uncomfortable at being asked a question but soon answered, "After I told Hagrid that unless he wanted to die that he needed to get you to St. Mungo's as your wounds were above Pomphrey's rank as a healer. Mal- sorry Draco floo called Madam Bones to report you being attacked and that the creature was still out there. She came here and just when she was going to get our statements an assistant to Healer Snyder came in with a medical scan for Madam Bones. They talked for a while. Her face was a bit pinched when she talked to us again. She got real angry when she found out that our detention was in the Forest, but that was nothing to the fury that rolled off her when she found out we were looking foe a unicorn killer. She had to leave the room for a minute I think to get someone to take Hagrid from your room and to an interrogation room. Then Healer Snyder walked in and said that you had been st- st- stabilized. He said he'd run a full diagnostic while he started to actually heal of the damage you took in the Forest.

I think she went to the Ministry for a while, but couldn't find your address or much of anything. That's when she made you her ward under Law 496 subsection B I think. As an orphan suspected to be a victim of your guardians and in danger from Ministry members someone can make a vow of temporary protection and become your guardian until a better one is gotten or until your emancipated. Anyways Goblins are scary efficient. They showed her your parents wills, bank withdrawal statements, and some other things. From there she could find exactly what she was looking for at the ministry well except your address. Not to mention Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum and is impossible to lie under so that probably helped to."

Harry stared a minute still finding it hard to take in how easy Madam Bones had been able to get all that. Shaking his head he turned to Hermione, "Do you think she'll late me see the stuff from Gringotts sometime soon? I really want to know what all is in it."

"Of course, Harry. It's your property so I'm sure you'll be able to see it. Though I think you should be more worried about the fact your going to miss the rest of the school. You could end up having to repeat the year." Hermione stated

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed out," Bloody hell, Hermione don't you ever lay off. He just woke up and your already talking about homework. He-"

"No she's right Ron. I'll have to ask Madam Bones about it when she comes back." Suddenly Harry yawned.

Mr. Weasley walked over and recovered him, "Get some rest Harry. Ron, how about you and your friends go over to those chairs and play a game."

* * *

**Moody's POV**

**Present Time**

Moody didn't know exactly what he had expected when he and his team entered the room on the third floor corridor, but it definitely wasn't this. He had thought there would be powerful wards, golems, enchanted items that attacked anyone who walked in. Instead he got an oversized dog that fell asleep at the slightest hint of a tune, a small amount of Devils Snare that every adult wizard knew how to take care of, and a couple of other pathetic trails that children could get through. It was probably that thought that mad me realize that Amelia was right. Hell this was probably some training exercise designed for the Potter child.

Seeing the mirror I realized that it was what held what ever object we were here to protect and setup my teammates as we got ready for what could be a long wait, but there was no reason for laziness so I put up detection wards and got ready. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"We know already!"

* * *

**Shaklebolt POV**

It seems the wait for the thief was shorter than we expected. Should have known it'd be Severus Snape. Giving the signal my men and I hit just as he was peeking into the Cerberus room. Cuffing him as ordered we put him in a room on the opposite end of the hall. Walking back we were just about to get back in positions when we were all blown off our feet. I gritted my teeth as I saw the room getting darker. With the last bit of my strength I sent a message to Amelia.

* * *

**Dawlish POV**

I was just about to fix me a sandwich when all of Madeye's detection charms went off. I couldn't help but hope that the others were okay. Quickly I changed into my falcon form as the others got into their positions. I nearly dropped off my perch when Quirrel showed up. I mean the guy had been in my year. While a real smart the guy didn't have a confrontational bone in his body. Getting the signal we all sprung. Just as we had him down a black mist evaporated from his body and headed towards Davies. Just as it got close Madeye sent around us that seemed to cause the thing great pain and it fled. Getting control of myself I checked Quirrel only for him to turn out to be dead.

"That boys was all the proof I needed to know that the Dark Lord isn't dead. That was a common technique he used in the war. I suggest you don't speak about this unless you get Amelia's attention. To think Dumbledore wanted a kid to face this. What has happened to him?"

Confused I finally asked, "While I don't doubt you about You-Know-Who, sir. What do you mean about the boy-who-lived?"

John Davies, Ella Lee, and Moody were now staring at him like an idiot. Though he was secretly relieved to see that Clint Mark didn't understand either, "All these traps were designed could have been beaten by a beginner student. Don't forget who told Madam Bones about this either. It wasn't a coincidence."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. You get an advanced update on this story. I've recently gotten a beta who is going over all my HP stories. Since sending it I have received no replies from her. So this is an unbetaed version and may be edited later. If any of you would like to be my beta feel free to tell me. If she doesn't answer me by the end of the day I will be looking for a new one. I have a poll on my account. I would love it if you would vote.

* * *

Chapter Text

"Minerva," Amelia frostily greeted, "You can either answer my questions truthfully or you I can use Veritaserum. I would like to remind you that the chair your sitting on is called our interrogation mood chair. If you lie it turns red, if you mix the truth with lies it turns pink, If you withhold something it turns blue, and if you tell the truth it turns white. Quite a nifty piece of rune and potion work if I do say so. If only I could get an agreement to use it during trials. Anyways this is how this is going to go. I will name a charge against you and you will answer all my questions about that charge. Do you understand?"

Minerva looked somberly around the room as she nodded.

"On October of 1981 you failed to report the kidnapping of one, Harry James Potter. Would you like to explain to us why you didn't report it?" Amelia asked.

Minerva looked at her bewildered, "What are you talking about? Harry wasn't kidnapped as far as I know."

"So you did not see Albus Dumbledore leave Harry Potter on a doorstep?" Amelia quirked a brow.

Minerva if anything looked even more confused," Yes, but he was just leaving him with his relatives."

Amelia's other eyebrow rose to imitate the other one, "Quite the terrible memory you have there. It's a wonder you can teach at all. Mean most people find it an honor to witness a Will for An Ancient and Noble Family, but not you apparently. It's seems you are incapable of remembering that the Potters' said that the Dursleys were to have no guardianship rights or even contact with Mr. Potter. Not only that they provided a list of guardians. So by not reporting that the Dumbledore had taken the child from his rightful guardians and that he was being left with the Dursleys; is a failing to report a kidnapping."

"But Albus said that is were he needed to go to be safe and not become arrogant." Minerva said shaking her head in both confusion and desperation.

Madam Bones lips pinched as she stared at the woman before finally talking, "It doesn't matter what he thought. He had absolutely no rights to Mr. Potter and you had a duty to him that you ignored. Now onto the next charge. Failing to report a case of child abuse. Did you know that Harry Potter was being abuse by his relatives?"

"No," Minerva stated furiously, "This is the first I have heard of it." The chair turned white.

Frowning Amelia tried to confirm, "So you had no idea that Mr. Potter's letter said his bedroom was 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs' ?"

"I have automated quills and parchment that writes the addresses and letters; while the letters than go into their own envelopes. I just don't have the time to read them."

I see, congratulations one of your charges has been dropped. Why is it that you did not do your duty as Deputy Headmistress and have a licensed representative visit Harry Potter?" Amelia asked.

Minerva shifted looking like she understood what she did wrong, but confused at why it mattered, "I was busy as was the rest of the representatives on the staff. Instead of calling the Ministry I sent Hagrid at the Headmaster's suggestion. What does it matter? Potter isn't a muggleborn."

"It matters because the law dictates that any magical that lives with muggles should have a representative and Mr. Potter was just that. Not only that but Potter had no clue of the magical world until Hagrid came. Mr. Potter wasn't given the Muggle raised pamphlet and wasn't told anything beyond the magical world existed and that he would be going to Hogwarts. Hagrid even used magic against a child because his father angered him. So would you like to explain why that child was even worth enough of your time to do your job?" Amelia spat.

Minerva looked down ashamed and didn't answer.

"Now onto your behavior once Mr. Potter got here. I could have ignored this charge if you had handled the crime, but you did nothing. So why is it that you didn't report to us that the students tried to break into Potter's trunk fifteen times?"

Minerva huffed shaking her head, "Surely you don't believe that exaggeration. My Gryffindors know better than to take property that isn't theirs."

"Do you know that all student trunks keep anyone below the age of twenty from getting in another's trunk unless there is a spoken permission. Not only that they record every attempt. The record is kept at the shop they buy the trunk from. Five attempts were made in the first week he was there and Mr. Potter didn't report those as he had no knowledge to them, but the shopkeeper sent a letter informing you as according to his regulations. After January it picked up again and there were even attempts to destroy the trunk. Mr. Podge has a record of sending you a letter again and Mr. Potter swears that he told you. With your own statement you admitted to it yourself. So why is it that you failed to do your job again and even committed a crime?" Amelia demanded.

Minerva frowned, "Mr. Podge obviously sent those letters at Potter's request as Albus said."

"I checked the record myself. There was no tampering or lying done on Mr. Podge's part. So-"

"But why would they try to steal his things. It makes no sense." Minerva interrupted her voice raising.

Amelia looked at her unimpressed while she spoke slowly as if she was talking to a dim-witted child. "Mr. Potter is famous. It is not unusual for people to steal things from them to be mementos or to sell. The second time was probably for the to him for breaking curfew. But I'll get back to that later. Why is it that you couldn't even be bothered to investigate the claim?"

"After Albus said that Mr. Podge was writing on the suggestion of Mr. Potter; I decided not to continue with what I thought was a farce." The chair turned white.

"If you receive no punishment from the Wizengamot; then I'll make sure to send a letter to the governors that your loyalty to Dumbledore makes you incapable of doing your job. Did you know that Mr. Potter was being attacked by other students over the last month?"

"He was attacked? What are you talking about?" Minerva questioned. Her chair was again white.

Amelia stared hard at her, "Mr. Potter was hit with three mild cutting curses that sent him to the hospital wing. Actually he ended up with broken bones eight times by bludgening curses, twice with blinding hexes, and ten times with minor hexes that caused him to get badly hurt. Like for instance he was hit with a tripping hex on a set of stairs. Mr. Potter was told by Madam Pomphrey that she would inform you. I take it she told you nothing of this?"

"No she didn't. I honestly didn't know. Please believe me that if I knew of this I would have seen them expelled. I didn't mean to fail him," Minerva was now weeping holding her head in her hands. Her chair was still a pristine white.

"I'm going to give you a little break. Take this time to think on what has been said here and come to terms with it. I will be back to question you further," Amelia said as she gathered her files and walked out.

Heading towards Dumbledore's cell to have him moved to an interrogation room; when Kingsley's patronus appeared before her.

"We've been attacked. Got past us. Send..."

Amelia paled. Quickly she ran into the room where the next shifts were at. "Go to the corridor immediately. They've been attacked. I'll get the healers. Go!"

The smell of burnt flesh and the groans of pain assaulted Amelia as she arrived with the healers. Michael Abbot seemed to have gotten the worse of it. His uniform was in burnt tatters though the flame resistant enchantment on the garb seemed to lessened the damage to him significantly. The burns all over the right side of his body were gruesome, but at least he wasn't dead and could be healed. Kierra Jackson had a broken piece of a statue going through her leg. Amelia could only pray that it wouldn't have to be amputated. Brian McKinley, Kingsley Shaklebolt,Vivian Williams thankfully seemed to have only have been knocked out from the force of the blast. Brian even seemed to be waking up already.

Shaking her head headed towards the door when an aide from the office called out her name, "What is it Devon? Better be important I need to check how the others are."

Devon, a tall young man with platinum hair and brown eyes, was gasping as he spoke," Mad-eye's message came in just as you were flooing away. His exact words were 'the perp is dead and the object is safe. Private debriefing needed.'"

Amelia nodded as her shoulders lost most of their tension. About to head to her Aurors she jumped throwing a shield up as door a little ways from her was thrown open.

Severus Snape came storming out his face livid, "Bones! Why was I accosted by your subordinates? Name one reason why I shouldn't press charges for illegal detainment and assault? I do not report to your office for routine questioning to prove that I'm not doing illegal activities for entertainment. "

Amelia sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hope you like this next installment.

* * *

Arthur turned to the barely awake children as finished talking to Auror Blaze, "Kids this man is going to take you back to school. Classes have been canceled for the next week until all the chaos there has been handled. Draco Neville, your parents and grandmother have been informed of what happened and will also be protecting you and it is okay for you to talk to them. You are not to talk about anything that happened last night or today with anyone else. Auror Blaze will be on your protection detail. His job will be to make sure no one tries to attack you and to keep people from demanding information from you. You are to follow his orders no matter what. "

All of the kids filed out the room or so Arthur thought until he saw that Ron was sitting next to Harry. Frowning slightly he spoke, "Ron you need to go to school. Don't worry I'll stay with him."

Ron shook his head staring at Harry, "I'm not leaving him. You don't know what it was like there, dad. All he did was get caught after curfew. Almost everybody has done that at least once, but they all just turned on him. It was as if they thought he was the next up and coming Dark Lord just because he wasn't perfect. Even George and Fred were being mean to him and they have lost ten times as many points. People shouted things about his parents in the corridors. They stole his homework and hexed him. He's my best friend and all I could do was hold him when he cried or tell others to bugger off when they tried to tell me that I should get away from him. When we met on the train I thought our biggest problem would be passing class; not this." Ron gestured to Harry.

Arthur smiled at Ron,"I don't think anybody did to be honest. When you were going to Hogwarts I worried that you would have trouble making friends. Bill was always charismatic and Charlie was so fun loving. Percy always wanted to help people and the twins had their pranks. Ginny I worry about to but that's another story all together. You an the other hand were always a lonely child. Though looking at it you've made quite a few; and you've been a good friend in return. I can't tell you how proud of you I am son. You could have very easily have done what the twins seemed to have done and follow the crowd, but instead you stood by someone you cared about. That son takes more courage than exploring any scary place. I'll tell you what. You can stay the weekend, but you'll have to return to school Sunday night. Agreed?" Arthur wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder as he sat next to him.

Ron beamed and nodded frantically. He looked slightly teary before he suddenly hugged his father around the waist. Arthur smiled and transfigured a chair into a bed. Turning towards his son he ordered, "Go get some sleep. I promise that Harry will be here when you wake up."

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly as he thought about his day. He definitely hadn't been expecting a knock on his door at 1:00am. Nor did he expect to be arrested alongside his wife and for his daughter to be sent to his son Bill. The horrified shamed glare his son had given him probably been the worst part. He hadn't had much in his life except his children and while he couldn't give them many things. He always tried his best to make them proud of him as a person.

The interrogation had been long just as much as it had been heartbreaking. His own wife had stolen money from a child and was planning to use it to run away with a man she had been seeing. Not only that she had conspired with Albus to marry his daughter to a boy illegally and to have the child enslaved to his daughter. Hell their whole marriage was a sham from the start. Her and her lover had planned to marry him to steal his family's money. Only the fact that she was pregnant with Bill kept her from disappearing after his father lost all their money to Abraxus Malfoy. Then apparently they were going to use his children to marry a wealthy family and have them steal money by using spells and potions. Percy and Ginny weren't even his biologically and he was going to have to go through one hell of a court battle to keep Molly's lover's family from getting custody of them. He couldn't wait until Bones caught Garrett Lovitt just so he could punch the man for planning to harm his children. Just the thought of all of it made him sick to his stomach.

He had given Amelia permission to take his son out of school for two reasons. One so that he wasn't any longer near that twisted man, but so he could also watch over the Potter child to some how atone for what Molly did and was going to do to him.

* * *

"Why isn't Snape under arrest? He didn't report the Gryffindor students missing and he was caught on the third corridor." McKinley asked Bones after the woman had given the Potions Master an apology after initially ignoring him to go check on her subordinates.

"Because he did nothing wrong. It wasn't his job to look after the Gryffs. His job is to make sure the Slytherins are okay. Which he did by looking for Draco Malfoy when he didn't see him this morning and by reporting him missing to us. He also wasn't in charge of their detention so it wasn't his job to see if they made it to their Common Room afterward. As for being on this corridor there is now law against it. He had no idea that we knew of this place and came here to make sure it was still protected. So no I'm not going to arrest him and have his lawyer charge us for harassment," Amelia answered with an unimpressed look.

Brian blushed embarrassed that he allowed his disgust of Snape cloud his knowledge of the law.

* * *

"Get ready for a long wait boys. There is no telling how long it will be for Amelia to get ahold of the owner of the object. When we go to sleep I'll take first watch. Dawlish you will take second, Lee third, and Mark you'll take the last." Moody stated as he started eating.

"What do you think Madam Bones is going to do with Quirrel's body. How is she going to explain he was possessed?" Clint asked.

Ella popped her back as she answered, "They'll do an autopsy to check how far the possession controlled him. If he was controlled he will be marked a victim and his body will be delivered to his family with compensation. If not then charges will be brought to him posthumous before his body is delivered to his family. As for the possession  
she'll do her best to prove it's You-Know-Who that possessed him. If she can't she still say he was possessed just not who did it."

"How did Dumbledore not know that Quirrel was possessed? Don't the wards detect that kind of stuff?" John asked, puzzeled.

"The wards would have detected it and informed him. Dumbledore knew," Moody answered his voice sounding to have a tinge of betrayal in it.

John looked horrified, "But why? Why wouldn't he save Quirrel? Why would he endanger the students like this?"

"It's quite obvious if you really think about it. After two weeks of possession the victim can't be saved. If Dumbledore had banished the Dark Lord than Quirrel would be sitting in the St. Mungo's permanent ward for brain damage. Dumbledore brought the stone here to draw him out and to test the Potter kid probably. It wouldn't surprise me if the object were protecting is a fake. I mean think about the traps. They all were tailor made for Potter and his little band of friends. They knew how to get past the Cerberus by Hagrid spilling the beans. The plant was obviously for Longbottom. His Augusta is always complaining that the kid is more interested in plants than be a clone of Frank. Rotten woman if you ask me. Potter is a seeker and could have easily have gotten that key. Why is it even here in the first place? Why not a fake that would blow off a person's hand if touched? The young Weasley was obviously supposed to handle the chess set. Anyone who has listened to Arthur's boasts would know the kid is a chess prodigy. Not to mention you heard earlier how that tree of them took on that very same troll earlier. Then lastly was the potions. The Granger girl was probably supposed to handle that one. Why is their even a riddle in the first place and why is it even correct? These aren't protections. They're test for Dumbledore's little weapon." Moody's voice was filled with anger as he explained.

Everyone stared pensively at each other. It was Dawlish that finally broke the silence, "Madam Bones isn't mistaken is she? Dumbledore really did do all that? He isn't really who we all looked up to is he?"

Moody's voice was sad and disappointed, "Dumbledore is exactly what Amelia has found him to be. He is guilty and the effects of his actions are going to create waves. But you know what we got to do? We got to protect that kid. James and Lily did not give up their lives so that their little boy could become the world's chew toy."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked at Hermione as they listened to the conversation Ron had with his dad, "Why aren't you staying?"

"Ron and Harry have always been a bit closer than I have been with them. Harry will feel more comfortable to talk to Ron than he will with me and him being able to do that is more important than me wanting to be with him. Not only that Neville is going to be swarmed by everyone and demanding information and I want to make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed. Then there is Madam Longbottom. I've heard stories of her behavior to Neville and I want to try to keep her from disparaging him."

Draco stared at her shocked. He hadn't realized how perceptive she was of her friends. He wondered how much it hurt her that she wasn't as close to Pot- Harry as Ron was. He grimaced at the thought of Augusta. She was a scary and cold woman. He didn't envy Neville in the least.

* * *

"My name is Clara Higgins and Madam Bones has put me in charge of the second part of your interrogation," Clara announced as she sat across from the subdued woman. Clara was a petite woman with black hair and hazel eyes.

Clara read through Madam Bones notes quickly catching on that they were just perusing the charges for now and that extensive questioning would be for later, "Mrs. McGonagall, why didn't you report the attempted assassination on Mr. Potter when his broom was cursed mid-match?"

"Albus said he had already sent the report. Since he reported it I no longer needed to because it would be redundant," Mrs. McGonagall answered massaging her eyelids.

Clara nodded ticking the charge off, "Is this also why you didn't report how a troll was set loose and nearly killed Miss Granger?"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded tiredly, "Though my report would have said it was more of a child endangerment than an attempted murder."

"Why did you send four first years into the Forest? Seventh years aren't even allowed without two professors. And why after something that killed unicorns? That would have to be a dangerous creature to be able to kill a unicorn let alone have enough evil in it to kill one?" Clara asked her voice hard.

McGonagall sighed holding her head in her hands, "I just wanted to teach them a lesson. I wanted Harry to not end up like a bully like his father. I wanted him to know the dangers of breaking a curfew made for his protection. As for not reporting them missing I didn't know they were. I just didn't want to bother to go look for them and assumed they were skiving."

* * *

"So how long do you think Madam Bones will last before she storms out?" Kingsley suggested to Brian.

"Why would she storm out?"

Kingsley shook his head in amusement, "Obviously you haven't ever had to have a conversation with the man before. It's not odd to see aurors drawing straws so they don't have to talk to him. He may be an amazing figure but I swear the man could never answer a question straight if his life depended on it. So I'm betting fifteen minutes. What's yours?"

Brian shook his head bewildered but answered, "I don't see Madam losing her temper that quick. Forty minutes."

"Put me down a galleon that she storms out in the next five minutes," Lauren Florent shouted from the offices.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and Madam Bones elegantly walked out. Her calm collected manner shattered as soon as the door closed. Swearing she walked by them and into the training room. Mysterious booms and crashes could be heard.

* * *

Pomphrey smiled as she finished packing. Shrinking it she placed it in her pocket and head out of her quarters. She already had her portkey for China ready so all she needed to do was get out of the wards. Walking out she paled as she saw two aurors heading for her. Wand in hand she sent numbing charm at one and bone densing spell at the other. She was past them in seconds. Smiling when she saw the Entrance hall she didn't expect the stunning spell at her back.

Lucius Malfoy frowned at the MediWitch. He had heard the two aurors ask Flitwick her where about. When she had jogged past he knew that it couldn't be good. Hopefully this would endear him to the Potter child and keep his family safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Kinglsey growled at how he had drawn the short straw. Great now he had to interview the batty woman Dumbledore had spying on and giving potion to the Potter kid. Sitting down he leaned back and spoke,"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pleasantries aside, what assignment did Dumbledore give you when he placed you at Privet Drive?" He opted out of telling her the little known fact that the chair of hers had another purpose then being used to sit down in.

Arrabella Figg looked bewildered, "Dumbledore gave me no assignment. I got tired of living in the Scotland so I chose to start anew in Surrey."

Kingsley rolled his eyes as her chair turned red. "Miss. Figg or should I call you Miss Dumbledore?" Kingsley smirked at the widening of her eyes and continued, "Yes my boss managed to weasel that one out of your father. I guess you should be glad that your mother, Esme Prewitt, has already passed on and so we can't charge her for falsifying official documents by stating your father was Gregory Figg. Back on topic, we have a statement from Dumbledore that he sent you there as well as proof that you were being paid with stolen funds from the Potter vault. So it is useless for you to lie as you wouldn't be here if we didn't have enough to charge you. So cut the eccentric woman act and answer my questions."

Arrabella's face now had a prominent sneer as she finally spoke, "Yes I was sent to that filthy disgusting cookie-cutter neighborhood. I was to watch to make sure the brat was abused into humbleness, but to make sure he didn't die. I also fed him potions that would slow his mind and make his magic war with it self so he would have a hard time using it. It would also lead to uncontrollable bouts of accidental magic that dear old dad could use later to have the boy arrested for being a danger. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Kingsley frowned not at her statement but at the fact that her chair was alternating between pink and blue. So she was half lying and withholding something. Now to find out what, "So you were sent to Privet Drive to watch Harry Potter?"

Arrabella rolled her eyes, "Yes." White again

"You only duty there was to report to Dumbledore about Harry Potter and give him potions?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." The chair turned pink and blue again.

Kingsley inwardly smiled, "What was you other duty Dumbledore assigned to you?"

Arrabella looked annoyed, "There was no other duty." The chair was white.

He was confused now. Was the chair malfunctioning somehow? Suddenly it clicked, "What was your other reason for being there?"

The squib's face immediately went blank, "No comment."

"Did you do something else to Harry Potter?"

"No comment."

"Did you know the money you were receiving was stolen."

"No comment"

Kingsley felt like shouting. He was being stone walled. Worse was the fact that he knew he couldn't ask Madam Bones to get a warrant to use Veritaserum. She had had to show ample evidence, probable cause, and call in heaps of favors just to get a moderate truth serum to use on Dumbledore. There was no way she could get one on a daughter of Dumbledore after all that. They would just have to wait till trial to get more information.

Standing up he walked towards the door, when suddenly he felt the skin on his back start tearing a part. Reaching for his wand he was surprised to feel it missing. Looking behind him he saw that Arrabella was now free of her regular cuffs and was holding his wand. He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that an apparent squib had used magic or that she had stolen his wand right from under his nose. He tried to force himself up so he could open the door and call for help only for blackness to cloud his vision.

* * *

"Would someone like to explain to me how a someone who was identified as a squib by eight years old managed not only get a wand but use it as well." Amelia's voice was calm and quite but with just enough hidden coldness to send shivers down everyone's backs.

Brian stepped forward clearing his throat nervously, "She filched King's wand ma'am and we put her in regular restraints since she wasn't supposed to be able to use magic. Med-Auror Nelson says she shows signs of multiple uses of the magic stealing ritual, Mandrick's Own."

Amelia looked confused, "I've never heard of it."

"It was created by a Wizard named Mandrick Greengrass whose daughter was a squib. It took magic from another and transferred it to the squib. It was actually used several times to transfer criminals' magic into squibs. This was before people really paid attention to muggleborns. Once there was an increase in their births people started believing that muggles were stealing magic. Though it was never proved some families still believe it today. It was outlawed and labeled a dark ritual after this. Though you should know that for this to work that you would need a powerful wizard to enact the ritual for the imprisoned witch or wizard to have their magic stolen. The captive victim would have to be magically weaker than them," Brian explained.

"Can her attack on Kings be used to get a warrant for some kind of truth serum?" Auror Johnson asked.

Amelia winced, "I brought it up but they essentially told me that they had showed me enough good faith letting me douse Albus with a serum. They weren't willing to let me use it on another Dumbledore unless during trial. They essentially told me to stop being lazy and get my answers through other means."

"So either we trick it out of her or we wait till trail," Johnson remarked.

Suddenly Trainee Nymphadora Tonks ran in, "Ma'am Lucius Malfoy just fire called. Aurors Hanson and Greengrass have been sent to St. Mungos for misuse of healing magic. He has Madam Pomfrey stunned and bound waiting for you."

* * *

Hermione and Neville took a deep breath before they entered the Common Room. Augusta could have been considered almost pleasant when she had met them. Her comments still had veiled meanings that Neville wasn't a good wizard and that he was only just acting like a Longbottom, but at least she wasn't being outright. Though her inference that Hermione was a lesser had rankled. Thankfully she hadn't stayed long before she said she was going to make sure that Bones child was doing the job right. The auror, Draco, and even Lucius Malfoy had looked sympathetically at them. Though the auror had also looked muttered something about hoping Bones would put the busybody in her place and take her to interrogation.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Hermione gave the password and walked in. Immediately they were mobbed with questions.

"Where's our brother?"

"What did Potter do?"

"What lies did Potter make up to get McGonagall and Dumbledore arrested?"

"What did the headmaster do?"

"When will McGonagall be let free?"

"Is Potter getting arrested?"

"What attacked Harry Potter?"

BANG!

Auror Gibson had his wand raised and was looking around the room disgusted. Coming to a decision he decided to give them a lecture. "It is disgusting to find that my old house has apparently gone to the dogs. Do you honestly think Madam Bones would arrest someone as prestigious as Albus Dumbledore on the word of a child no matter how well known he is. She arrested him because she has proof of his crimes. And for the love of Merlin will you stop acting like spoiled bullies and live the poor kid alone. Quite frankly some of you might get expelled or worse for your actions against him. All the kid did was get caught after curfew after being with a faculty member who couldn't act like an adult and tell the others were the kid had been. Hell I don't know why Minerva punished him so severely for it but that is all he did. And I know you've all been guilty of that sometime or another. Get off your self righteous high horses.

Potter is the victim so no he isn't under arrest dammit. All he did was go to a dangerous detention on Minerva's orders. The headmaster and Minerva are going to trial and that will decide their fate. Beyond that you aren't entitled to anything more. As for your brother he is with Potter and your father."

Soon furtive whispers circled the room. Fearful and indignant looks covered everyone's faces. Hermione grabbed Neville and pushed him to his dormitory before going to her own. She quietly groaned. She knew that wouldn't be the end of it. People would seek her out and demand answers. Ones who had hurt Harry might even attack her in their panic to find out what would happen to them. Others wouldn't believe that such loved staff members would commit a crime and would lash out. She wondered if this feat she felt was anything like Harry's when the school turned on him.

* * *

Molly held her head in despair as she sat on her cot. She couldn't believe she had been caught. Years worth of planning ruined. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that she would go to Azkaban. All that money she would never get to spend. She knew her lover wouldn't bother to try and break her out. He was to smart for that. She also knew that he wouldn't bother to try and get custody of her kids. It wouldn't surprise her if he was already out of the country. To try to claim them would be admitting to line theft, conspiracy, and other dozens of crimes. Her only hope was that her precious babies wouldn't stay in that inept fools custody was if her lover's mother tried to get them. She could only hope. All this was Albus's fault. If he hadn't found out and offered Potter up for grabs she never would have gotten caught.

* * *

Nicolas silently wept as his wife laid exhausted in bed. He cursed himself for destroying his notes and oblivating himself of the process of creating the stone. They had run out of there storage of elixirs weeks ago and his wife was wasting away right before his eyes. Who could have gotten past his massive number of wards, traps, and runes?

He ignored the owl that landed on his leg. He had more important things to do than answer some insipid fan mail. His wife was dieing and he needed to spend her last moments with her. He cursed as the owl slashed into the skin of his leg. Growling he ripped the letter from the beast and opened it. This better be important or the sender would receive a cursed letter form him.

Shaking his head he read. Slowly his jaw dropped and the tears on his face were no longer those of anguish, but of startling relief. Getting up he ran to his floo ignoring the rage and disbelief at the back of his mind about Albus being the thief. For now he would ignore the implications as his wife desperately needed that stone.


	7. Information

AN: READ THIS! READ THIS ENTIRE AN. This is an information sheet of sorts. It gives a timeline of sorts. There is also information on the ritual in chapter 6. Magical Cuffs and Severus Snape are explained. Arrabella's situation is explained. THERE WILL BE A SMALL STORY TEASER SCENE AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

Timeline

1st Day

12:00 am Harry was attacked.

12:15 am Harry went to St Mungo

12:20 am Draco firecalls Amelia

12:25 am Hagrid arrested and brought in for questioning

12:35 am Amelia talks to Goblins

1:00 am Molly and Arthur arrested and immediately interrogated.

2:00 am Arthur cleared and Ron retrieved.

3:00 am Hagrids interrogation

5:00 am Snape notices Draco missing

6:00 am Harry wakes up and Amelia visits

7:00 am Dursleys picked up and immediately interrogated.

7:30 am Snape reports Draco missing.

8:00 am Arrabella Figg finally found and picked up. Put in cell to wait.

11:00 am Amelia brings aurors to talk about Hogwarts strategy

11:45 am Moody and Co. head to third corridor

12:00 pm Albus and Minerva arrested

12:15 pm Kingsley and Co. guard corridor

12:25 pm Albus put in cell to wait for warrant to come though.

12:30 pm Minerva's interrogation begins

1:00 pm Snape shows up

1:30 pm Quirrel shows up

2:00 pm Moody handles possession

2:13 pm warrant comes though

2:15 pm Amelia arrives with medical

2:23 pm Amelia checks on Moody

4:00 pm Kids head back to Hogwarts's

4:30 pm 2nd part of Minerva's interrogation

5:00 pm Amelia starts Albus interrogation

5:10 pm Amelia storms outsmarted

5:15 pm Arrabella's interrogation

5:50 pm Kingsley attacked and Arrabella attempts to escape

5:55 pm Arrabella caught and Kingsley taken to St. Mungos

6:00 pm Pomfrey tries to make her get away

8:30 pm Nicolas receives letter

* * *

Interrogation rules

Mood chair is the closest thing to a truth serum that Aurors can use in all interrogations

They have to get a warrant to use any type of truth serum.

The stronger the serum the stronger the evidence has to be shown.

Warrants are signed either by Law enforcement Director which is Rufus Scrimgeour, or the Minister, or the head of the Wizengamot.

No physical or magical violence allowed

* * *

Magical Cuffs

They keep the witch or wizard from accessing their magic.

The longer they are on the longer it takes for them to access their magic once it is off.

Ex. Su has her on for thirty minutes so it takes ten minutes for her to have full control of her powers again. Bob has his on for two weeks so it takes a full week to access his magic. Clair has hers on for years so it takes a month to access hers.

After a month magic is always in full control no matter how long it was cut off.

* * *

Snape situations

Snape routinely visits the Aurors to do a basic questioning. This is sort of like meeting a probationary officer. He does it voluntarily on the recommendation of his lawyer.

* * *

Mandrick's Own Ritual

It was created before Merlin or Hogwarts were even a thought. Mandrick found that his daughter was a squib so he created a ritual that would steal another's magic and give it to another.

Requirements:

Three people are required.

The person enacting the ritual must be more powerful than the one they are stealing magic from and transferring to another.

Result:

Squib gets all of other's magic

The person whose magic was stolen is now a squib themselves.

Use History:

Before Azkaban prisoners magic would go to squibs. This managed prisoners and gave magic to those who would better use it.

This was before muggleborns were really noticed. Once they were it was thought that someone was stealing magic and giving it to muggles. It was never proven and is false.

People started stealing magic to get more powerful. The ritual was outlawed and labeled Dark.

* * *

Arrabella's situation

After Albus separated from Gallert because of his sister's murder he tried to change everything he connected to Gallert. He stopped using Dark Arts. He stopped hating muggles. He even became internally homophobic. He tried to make himself straight as he didn't want to be reminded of Gallert.

So he started sleeping with women. Eventually he realized that being gay wasn't bad and started being true to himself.

Esme Prewitt was one of these women. She had auburn hair and brown eyes. She wrote on Arrabella's birth certificate that Gregory Figg was the father.

Gregory Figg was a blue eyed blond man.

Esme eventually told Albus that Arabella was his daughter.

Arrabella was born a squib and tested numerous times. She got magic because she stole someone else's core.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You had bank account statements, testimony, paper trails, and medical proof as evidence against Albus and you barely got a moderate truth serum. Arrabella had a paper trail, bank statement, medical proof, and she attacked an auror and you couldn't get any serum for her. But little old Pomfrey who you only had testimony, an attempt to flee, and a broken oath on somehow warranted Veritaserum. How in the blazes does that work?" Moody asked Amelia shaking his head in disbelief.

Amelia rolled her eyes and went to the interrogation room containing Pomfrey. Entering she watched as the woman fidgeted. Walking over she doused Pomfrey and sat down.

Sighing she looked at the woman as her eyes glazed, "What is your name?"

"Hera Athena Vance"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. How's that for a plot twist and cliffhanger. I can just feel the hate rolling off you in waves. lol.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I hope you like this. I had the most fun writing the Flamel scene.

* * *

Dudley woke up and nervously walked around the lounge that the oddly dressed woman had sent him to after he had answered some questions. He didn't know why his family was arrested for teaching the freak his place. Dad always said that freaks needed a good smacking around to make them normal acceptable members of society. He could definitely agree after that big hairy man had given him a tail when he hadn't even done anything!

Getting tired of walking he sat down and crossed his arms. This was so boring! The freaks wouldn't give him more than three meals and two snacks! He needed way more than that. Where was a computer he could play on anyway. He really felt like blowing up some aliens. These weirdos didn't even have a tv.

* * *

Petunia's lips were pinched as she tried to see through the bars to know what was going on. This was all that freak and headmaster's fault. She knew she should have drowned that child when she had the chance. Why weren't they telling her anything. It had been a day since she had been kidnapped by these people and unjustly questioned. She deserved an answer from these freaks.

* * *

Vernon slept arms bound across his stomach and to his sides reminiscent of a straitjacket. In his dreams he visualized punching out all of the freaks without them stopping him this time. He dreamed of beating the freakishness out of them and being knighted by the queen for his service.

* * *

Harry was running. Trees around him were a blur and the stars in sky were winking out one by one. Harry looked behind him seeing nothing. He knew he was there though. Seeing movement to the side of him he looked towards it and changed direction. He had to get away. The bad man was coming and if he caught him he knew he would die. The bad man was going to get him. The bad man was going to get him.

"WAKE UP!"

Harry jolted upward at Ron shout. Looking at him he saw that he was laying beside him hugging him looking scared. Mr. Weasley had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and was brushing his hair with his hands. It felt soothing and safe. Confused he asked, "What happened?"

Arthur's arms tightened slightly and when he spoke his voice was calm and warm, "You had a nightmare, Harry. Do you want to talk about the bad man, Harry?"

Suddenly everything came back. Images of his dream filled his mind. Running, forests, and shadows that followed him. Suddenly the memories off that night were pushed to the forefront of his mind. Next thing he knew it all came pouring out of him to Mr. Weasley and The fear he hid when Hagrid said that whatever killed the unicorns was more dangerous than a werewolf on a full moon. The fear he felt when they were told that they were gong to be looking for this being and how it increased when they were told that they were going to separate. He told Mr. Weasley about how guilty he felt at his own relief that he wasn't going alone with Fang. About how he felt like shadows were following him. The terror that Neville and even Malfoy may be in danger. His anger at Draco. The horror of seeing such a pure creature slaughtered on the ground. The pain in his scar and the terror that enveloped him as a shadowy glided towards them. Then how he felt his skin ripping apart. The feel of his warm blood sliding down his skin. The detachment as he lifted a blood covered hand to his face. Then the relief when he heard the whistling of an arrow that almost hit the the man. How the last thing he saw was himself being lifted into the arms of a centaur with a kind face.

Harry suddenly heard sniffling coming from Ron. Ron suddenly buried his face into his chest sobbing, "I almost lost you. You could have died. Your my best friend. I can't lose you."

* * *

Amelia sighed as she got back from Hogwarts. She hadn't felt this tired since the first days as Head Auror; when she was handling the after affects of the war. Her days hadn't been this busy since then. Hell, it had only been twenty-four hours and yet if felt like weeks. First she got a call from a frantic Malfoy heir about Harry Potter nearly being killed. Then she arrived only to find out that Hagrid had endangered children the same age as her little Susan. They told her how McGonagall had ordered the detention for being out after curfew. The it seems the Granger girl just couldn't hold it in any longer and she sobbingly told her of how everyone was attacking her friend and that someone was after the Philosopher stone. Then a healer's aide had run in to tell her that while Harry was still in intensive care that they had found signs of abuse. What a morning.

Her original reasons for going to Gringotts had actually been to find out Mr. Potter's residence. That seemed to be the only thing the Goblins didn't do. The evidence they had collected against Dumbledore was astounding. At first she had been angered that they hadn't reported it only to be told that they had originally. Seems Crouch Sr. hadn't found a broken will important and didn't want people finding out his mistake of not giving Black a trial.

After that had been interrogation after interrogation. Auror after auror being sent injured to St. Mungos and countless secrets exposed that seemed impossible to have been hidden. Then finally when she was home asleep after such a hectic day; Nicolas Flamel penetrated her ward undetected. Waking up to his Aguamenti had not been fun. Though his desperate face and demands for his stone had quickly quieted her anger. Moody's paranoid demands of Flamel and her had eased her stress a bit. Though at least she was finally home and could get some sleep before tomorrow. Though it seemed she would be adding attempted murder and another theft charge to Dumbledore's growing list.

* * *

Nicolas laid next to his wife clutching her to his chest. He had given her the elixir a few minutes ago and could only hope that he was in time. He had also taken a dose since he himself had been the feeling the beginnings of deterioration for a week now. Suddenly he broke into happy sobs as his wife's breath finally even out from the barely there wobbling it had been for the last two days.

Her color was quickly returning and then suddenly her eyes fluttered open, "Nic? What''s going on? I thought... I thought that I would... Why am I not dead?"

Instead of answering Nicolas kissed his wife pouring all his love, relief, and desperation into it. Rolling on top of her he peppered her forever young face with kisses. Stopping he held her face with one hand and dug the other into strawberry blond curls. Looking into her violet eyes he just stared crying. Idly he wondered if he had cried more this time or the time when he had created the stone in the first place to save his wife from the plague.

He was jolted out of his dark memories by Perenelle's hand brushing his tears away. Her smile was quirked and her gaze loving, "Nic love, would you mind filling me in? I know it's been a trying couple of months but I know something amazing has happened. I haven't felt this good in months."

"He nearly killed you, Ren. He stole the stone and I nearly lost you. This was even worse than when... I couldn't figure out how to do it again. I couldn't save you this time. Then I felt myself wasting away and I felt relieved, because it wouldn't take long for me to join you. But it wasn't enough. You wouldn't wake up and it was so hard knowing that I wouldn't see those beautiful eyes again. I wouldn't hear that laugh. I wouldn't hear another sarcastic insult when I left a mess. I couldn't tell you I love you again. He nearly took you from me and I never even suspected. The damn bastard even comforted me and all this time..." Nicolas stopped looking up his face both pained and furious.

"Who darling?" Perenelle asked running her fingers in his hair comfortingly. Her other hand moved to his jaw and her thumb soothingly ran over his bottom lip.

Nicolas looked back down into her face his eyes were filled with betrayal, "Dumbledore. Albus did this to you. Ren, he took it to use it as some kind of chest move to draw out Voldemort and test the Potter child. He nearly killed us as some kind of pawn that was no longer needed. I just... I will make him pay for the Ren-heart. He will regret the day he tried to mess with those far more experienced than him. I promise he will not get away with this."

Perenelle looked shocked her mouth opened almost as if she was silently screaming. Finally she seemed to truly understand what she was being told and her face turned sad and loving again. Leaning up she kissed him sweetly before replying her mouth only breaths away from his, "You will not make him pay, Nic. We will make him pay. Don't let my illness even for a second let you think that I'm going to let you do anything without me. Just because I've been laying on this bed for weeks does not mean that I've suddenly grown feeble-minded. Now kiss me you fool and we'll talk on this later."

* * *

Amelia groaned as her wand went off. Sighing she got up and got ready. An hour later she was walking into her office. Sitting down she went to organizing everything. The Dursleys, Minerva, Arrabella, and Hagrid had been interrogated. Dumbledore's had been put on hold last night and Alastor was meant to continue it as soon as he got in. Pomfrey was the only one left. She was just glad that she didn't have to deal with the students who attacked Harry. The Hogwarts teachers had agreed to find out themselves and punish them accordingly. The ones who hadn't done more then a few minor hexes and such were suspended. Others depending on severity were facing expulsion or would be sent to her to be handled. They were supposed to begin today.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she began organizing in what order she was going to do the trials. Any students would go first, then the Dursleys, then Hagrid, McGonagall, Pomfrey depending on what she said, Arrabella would then go, and she was going to save Dumbledore for last. The longer he was separated from his magic the less of a chance he had of escaping and the more people could hear of his crimes and give him more than a slap on the wrist. Finishing the last of her current paperwork she stood and headed towards Moody as he entered HQ.

Soon they were discussing everything that was going on.

"So let me get this straight. You had bank account statements, testimony, paper trails, and medical proof as evidence against Albus and you barely got a moderate truth serum. Arrabella had a paper trail, bank statement, medical proof, and she attacked an auror and you couldn't get any serum for her. But little old Pomfrey who you only had testimony, an attempt to flee, and a broken oath on somehow warranted Veritaserum. How in the blazes does that work?" Moody asked Amelia shaking his head in disbelief.

Amelia rolled her eyes and went to the interrogation room containing Pomfrey. Entering she watched as the woman fidgeted. Walking over she doused Pomfrey and sat down.

Sighing she looked at the woman as her eyes glazed, "What is your name?"

"Hera Athena Vance"

Amelia nearly dropped her files. Clearing her throat and staring at the woman bewildered she asked, "Who are you?"

"Hera Athena Vance"

"Where is Alicia Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Dead."

Amelia stared shaking her head disbelieving. Dead? Realizing that she was letting her emotions interfer with what she was doing she blanked out her face and cleared her mind. Now that she had gathered herself she continued, "When did she die?"

"Twenty years ago."

Amelia was slightly horrified that it seems that she had never known the real Pomfrey. "How did she die?"

"She committed suicide by biting through her tongue."

Amelia did drop her files this time. Picking them up she reprimanded herself for not having better control. Looking up she started again, "Why did she commit suicide?"

"She finally gave up hope that no one would find her and save her. She wanted her freedom and took it the only way she could."

"What happened to her?"

"She had just joined the Hogwarts staff and refused to follow Albus's suggestions. First year Slytherin student Bellatrix Black had been raped by Seventh year Gryffindor student Bartemius Crouch. He had obliviated her of the event so she found out when she ended up pregnant. Pomfrey wanted to report it, but Albus told her not to because she had no proof that it was rape. That for all she knew Bellatrix Black could have wanted it and was crying rape because she was pregnant and wouldn't be able to marry well because of it. Pomfrey said that the girl was eleven and a minor and she was going to make sure whether he like it or not that Crouch was punished and that Bellatrix's reputation was saved. He stunned her and had me take her place. She was used so that I could use her hair in a polyjuice potion. Thankfully she didn't give up until she had noticably started aging. So I just used glamours and slowly changed them until I could go without them."

Amelia felt almost sick. Bellatrix was raped at eleven. No wonder she joined the Death Eaters she probably wanted revenge. Merlin an eleven year old. The girl had to have just started her menustration cycle. It should have killed her or badly damaged her body. That could explain how in years of marriage she never had a child.

"What happened to Bellatrix Black after you took Pomfrey's place?"

"She was withdrawn from Hogwarts for the year under the guise of a bad illness. Crouch hastily had an arranged marriage with a barren woman and Bellatrix had her uterus and such transferred to the woman. I think they named the kid after his father. Bellatrix was warned to be quiet and eventually married a man who was born infertile so that she didn't rob a line of an heir."

"Why did you accept to become someone else?"

"My Medi-Witch license had been revoked because they caught me experimenting with some healing charms on some patients in the permanent ward. I don't know why they were so bothered it wasn't like those patients would be leaving anyways. I was on the streets healing people on Knockturn for knuts and sickles. If I was lucky someone would come that had done something illegal that backfired who could pay a pretty penny. It was a new start."


End file.
